Walt Disney Fanon special previews bumpers
USA/Canada 1992-present ID: We fade into a footage of a still or animating scene of a real-life or a fan-made Disney movie or a music video. As it starts playing, one of the two texts ("Join Us After The Feature" or "Stay Tuned After The Feature") fades in at the bottom of the screen, or occasionally, a variety of different texts could fade in ("After The Movie", "After The Program", "Please Stay Tuned", "Join Us After The Movie", "Premiering After The Movie", "Coming Up After The Movie", "Join Us After The Program" or "Join Us After The Show"). Variant: On the special edition VHS of Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl!, this ID is not shown. Instead, after we see a special Feature Presentation ID created specifically for the release, before fading away to the THX "Cavalcade" logo, James P. Sullivan (from Monsters, Inc., as a part of a filler at the start of the VHS where he converses with Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible and Helen Parr/Elastigirl (from The Incredibles)) reminds the audience "And don't forget to stay tuned after the movie for the all-new animated short film, starring Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina." FX/SFX: None for the 1992-1999 and 1997-1999 variants, but the 1999-present variants are animated. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants: The music playing in the background is either a 25-note string theme, parts of the movie's soundtrack, generic music relating to the movie or music from a following featurette or a music video or the end credits theme. Beau Weaver, Brian Cummings, Tom Kane, Mark Elliot, Jim Cummings, Grant Goodeve or a female announcer say the following: * Five Nights At Freddy's (1987): "Please stay tuned after the feature for the preview for the Five Nights At Freddy's computer game. * Bolt ''(2008): "Stay tuned for the making of ''Bolt after the feature." * Wall-E (2008): "Stay tuned after the feature for the all-new animated Wall-E short film." * The Princess and the Frog ''(2009): "Be sure to join us after the feature for the all-new music video "Almost There"." * ''Up ''(2009): * ''Tangled (2010): "Stay tuned after the feature for the making of Tangled." * Winnie The Pooh (2011): "Be sure to stay tuned for more great fun with Winnie the Pooh.", and Piglet says "And Piglet too!" * Brave (2012): "Stay tuned after the feature for the making of Brave." * Wreck-it Ralph (2012): * Monsters University (2013): * Frozen (2013): * Big Hero 6 (2014): * Cinderella (2015): * Inside Out (2015): * A Good Dinosaur (2015): * Zootopia ''(2016) * ''The Jungle Book (2016) * Finding Dory ''(2016) * ''Moana (2016) * Coco ''(2017) * ''Ralph Breaks The Internet (2018) * Toy Story 4 ''(2019): * ''Frozen 2 ''(2019): * ''Onward ''(2020): * ''Mulan (2020): * Finding Marlin: "Be sure to join us after the feature, for two special sneak previews: The Spectacular Six, followed by Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl!. Then, catch the new Finding Marlin CD-ROM from Disney Interactive." * Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl!: "Be sure to join us after the feature for Rhode Montijo's animated short, Moon Blessing, plus a very special look behind-the-scenes at the secret origins of Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl!, and the film's original theatrical trailer." * The Gumazing Gum Girl!: The Series: Volume 1: "Be sure to join us after the movie for more exciting Gumazing Gum Girl programs." Availability: Can be found on YouTube videos. 2nd Bumper ID: We see a white flash followed by footage from the first Janice Kawaye "The Gumazing Gum Girl!" movie. The text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE GUM GIRL MUSIC VIDEO AND THE MAKING OF RHODE MONTIJO'S THE GUMAZING GUM GIRL!" draws itself, then zooms in slowly. Special Edition Variant: Next to artwork used for the film's poster is "Don't forget to watch out for the fantasmical behind-the-scenes look at Gum Girl after the movie" shaking on a black background. After that, the artwork zooms away. FX/SFX: The white flash appearing and the text draws itself. On the Special Edition variant, the text shaking and the poster art zooming away. Music/Sounds: The excerpt of "Sol (Batucada) - Kinky". On the Special Edition variant, one of the underscores from the film plays. Availability: Rare, as it was only seen on the Canadian VHS of Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl!. Scare Factor: Low. The white flash and music can scare some. The text shaking and the poster art zooming away on the Special Edition variant may startle some, but it's otherwise harmless for those that are used to be seeing it. United Kingdom Version 1994-present ID: The blue text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE" zooms out on a black background; and then a white flash occurs. After the flash dies down, the background changes to blue and the text becomes white. The text fades out moments later and the 1994-present "FEATURE PRESENTATION" text in white fades in. Variants: * On the special edition UK VHS of Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl!, there is no text zooming out. Instead, the film's logo zooms out on a dark green background, and when the screen flashes, the background turns to a pale dark blue and the text appears saying "AFTER THE FEATURE" on the top and "THE SECRET ORIGINS OF THE GUMAZING GUM GIRL!" at the bottom. The entire ID fades out and the standard 1994-present "FEATURE PRESENTATION" ID with the white text and blue background fades in. * The original UK VHS copy of The Gumazing Gum Girl!: The Series: Volume 1 features a similar variant to Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl! ''variant with some notable changes. The dark green background is now also a pale dark blue. The text (which is now in a different font) reads at the bottom "BUBBLEGUM DANCE MUSIC VIDEO SING-ALONG", and after the ID fades out the "NOW AVAILABLE ON CD & CASSETTE" (with white text on a blue background) fades in rather than the 1994-present "FEATURE PRESENTATION" ID. '''FX/SFX': The zoom in, and the white flash. Music/Sounds: An extended version of the 1994 FEATURE PRESENTATION music (a whooshing sound followed by an orchestral hit and a quiet note), with synth notes added to the entire duration of the quiet note, which in turn is followed by John Sachs saying "Stay tuned after the feature for more great previews. And now, our feature presentation". Music/Sounds Variants: * On the Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl! variant, John Sachs says "Stay tuned after the feature for the secret origins of The Gumazing Gum Girl. And now, our feature presentation." * On The Gumazing Gum Girl!: The Series: Volume 1 ''variant, John Sachs says "Stay tuned after the feature for a special sing-along. And now, see what's available on CD and cassette." * On the UK VHS of ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4, John Sachs says "Stay tuned after the feature for a very special message. And now, our feature presentation." A similar variant exists on the 2013 UK VHS copy of Mickey Mouse: No Service, but without "very". Availability: Seen on some Disney UK VHS releases. Scare Factor: It usually depends on the variant: * Normal variant: Same as the FEATURE PRESENTATION ID of the time. The flash combined with the somewhat scary music (which is made even creepier with the added synth notes) may scare over a few. But none to minimal (or maybe low) if you are used to it. * For both the Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl! and The Gumazing Gum Girl!: The Series: Volume 1 variants: Minimal to low. It's just a cute variant. Walt Disney reference